Raising Sam
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Tony receives a call from social services and now he is faced with a new responsibility. Tony is unsure whether he will be able to step up to the new challenge. TIVA!


**Surprise surprise another new story, this one popped into my head when I was listening to the song My Oh My by aqua I know it has been done heaps of times but this is my take on it.**

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk staring at Tony's empty one. It was 10am and he had not come into work yet, he had been late for the past three days. But that wasn't what was annoying her, his phone had been ringing all morning.

"Just answer it already" McGee said sighing.

"It might be private"

"And when has that ever stopped Tony"

"Good Point" Ziva sprang from her chair quickly checking to make sure Tony wasn't anywhere in sight; when she didn't see him she continued to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Ziva David"

_"Hi I'm Ann Giles calling from social services, can I please speak to Anthony DiNozzo?" _The women on the other line sounded relieved that someone was finally answering.

"I'm sorry he is not here, can I take a message?" There was a moment of silence as the woman on the other end decided what to say to Ziva

_"Ahh, please tell him to call me it is urgent" _It was then that Ziva heard the concern in Ann's voice.

"Ok what is…" Ziva was cut off.

"Ziva" McGee yelled in a whisper. "Ziva"

"The number?" Ziva sent a glare to McGee not understanding that he was trying to warn her.

"Ziva" a different voice boomed. Ziva spun around to find Tony standing in front of her; she sent another glare McGee's way.

"Hey, I tried to warn you"

"It's for you" Ziva said smiling and passing the phone to him.

"Funny that it's my phone" Ziva rolled her eyes and moved back to her desk.

"Hello this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help _you_" he said over emphasizing the 'you'.

"Who is it?" McGee asked.

"Social services" McGee's face changed from curious to surprise and then to amusement. '

"I wonder who Tony knocked up" he said with a smile.

"What _are Social Services_?"

"It's like Social Security but for kids"

"Ahh haha" The two agents looked back at Tony.

"Oh" was all Tony managed to say. He ran his hand through his hair and then rubbed his brow. He slowly sank to his chair.

"Are you sure?" he questioned with a slightly shaky voice. McGee and Ziva lost the smiles on their faces.

"Oh ok….. Yeah…. Bye" he hung up the phone not looking at Ziva or McGee. He rose from his chair looking confused and overwhelmed.

"I ah have to go" Tony walked out of the room with a blank expression. Ziva became concerned, she rose from her seat and jogged to catch up with Tony.

"Tony what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I have to go"

"Tony" Ziva said harsher stopping him with her arm.

"She's dead. And I'm all that's left." He said sadly and still confused.

"Who's dead?"

"A girl I dated once; Nadia, Nadia is dead" he mumbled the last part in disbelief dropping his head.

"What's this have to do with you?"

"She has a daughter" Ziva didn't need anymore of an explanation; she was smart enough to put two and two together.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she offered. Tony nodded silently.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen just after Ziva and Tony left,. He glanced around the room and looked at each of their seats; they were empty except for McGee's

"Where are Tony and Ziva?" he asked looking annoyed.

"Ah Tony got a call from Social Services and said he had to go and I think Ziva went with him" Gibbs looked slightly confused.

"Why were Social Services calling Tony?"

"My guess he knocked some poor girl up" McGee said smiling at the thought

"And you think that is funny McGee?"

"No Boss, sorry boss."

"Never apologies it's a..." He was cut of by McGee.

"...A sign of weakness I know"

"Good, go see how Abby is doing?" McGee nodded. Abby had recently experienced a slightly traumatic event; she had accidentally run over a cat and was horrified.

McGee strolled into her lab to find her sitting on her wheelie chair, with different music than normal on.

"Hey Abby, how's it going?" McGee asked/

"Hows it going?... Hows it going?" Abby shouted angrily.

"How can you ask that McGee?...A poor innocent kitty is dead because of me"

"Abby you didn't do it on purpose you're the kindest most caring person on earth and I know you would never intentionally harm anyone." McGee pulled Abby into a hug.

"Thank you Timmy"

"I have some news that might cheer you up" he let go of Abby smiling.

"What?"

"Tony received a call from Social Services" Abby gasped.

* * *

Tony sat in the passenger seat of Ziva's car. She had insisted that he didn't drive; she was concerned that he was too distracted and that he might cause an accident. The drive was silent. Ziva pulled into the car park of the Social Service office.

"We are here Tony" Tony was staring out the window but there location didn't register with him.

"Tony!" Ziva said louder snapping him out of his day dream.

"Sorry" The two climbed out of the car and hesitantly entered the office walking up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked cheerfully.

"Ah I received a call earlier" Tony answered.

"What was your name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo" The lady looked at her computer and typed something in.

"If you just take a seat Ann will be with you in a moment." She smiled kindly. Tony turned away and slowly moved to the seats that she indicated to.

"Thanks" Ziva said on Tony's behalf before following him and taking a seat next to him. Tony was bouncing his left leg up and down and fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. Ziva placed a hand on his.

"Calm down Tony it is going to be alright" she tried to reassure her. He let her entangle her fingers with his.

"Thanks Zi" A blonde lady then approached him, she was probably abound thirty five.

"Hello I am Ann are you Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes" Tony said standing up still holding Ziva's hand.

"Please follow me." Ziva and Tony followed the lady through a few corridors and into a rather spacious office. The lady moved behind her desk. '

"Please take a seat" Tony finally let go of Ziva's hand as they sat down in the soft cushioned chairs that where on the opposite side of the desk. Ann sighed; she really hated cases like this.

"What happened?" Ziva asked breaking the awkward silence. Ann looked from Ziva to Tony checking to make sure he was okay with her answering.

"Well Nadia Torres was killed two weeks ago in a car accident, leaving her thirteen year old daughter with no legal guardian, she had been in a temporary foster home since she was released from the hospital three days ago it has taken us until now to track you down." Nadia was a girl he had dated when he was in his earlier twenties she was a rather exotic girl from the Middle East she actually reminded him a lot of Ziva.

"Are you sure she is mine?" Tony finally spoke.

"Yes your name was in her will as her legal guardian if anything every happened to her" Tony nodded he still couldn't believe 1. That Nadia was dead, and 2. That he has a daughter. His heart started to beat faster as that fact sunk in 'he was a father' he hadn't been in this girl's life for thirteen years, he didn't even know her name.

"What's her name?" Tony asked with a slight stutter.

"Samantha" Samantha, Samantha Tony repeated the name over in his head.

"We have some basic forms but since you are now her legal guardian she is now your responsibility if you accept". Tony didn't even need to think about it for a moment he couldn't possibly leave _his_ daughter to be shuffled thought the foster system.

"I will definitely taker her" Ann smiled relieved at least Samantha would have one of her parents in her life, and possibly a mother figure she thought as her eyes flicked to Ziva.

"When can I meet her?" Tony asked nervously

"She is flying in from San Francisco tomorrow" He was going to meet _his_ daughter on Friday.

Twenty minutes later Tony and Ziva where leaving, he had signed all the necessary paperwork and Samantha's arrival time. Just as they pulled up out side of NCIS Tony realized something.

"I have to go shopping, I don't have a spare bead I don't have anything other than cold pizza, kids can't eat just pizza they need a healthy balanced diet with all the food groups" Tony began freaking out.

"I don't even know what all the food groups are; I don't even know how to cook anything other then spaghetti. What school is she going to go to? She can't go to a public school but I doubt I can afford a private school. She is a teenager girl I know nothing about teenaged girls" he continued to ramble becoming more worried by the minute.

"Tony!" Ziva said sharply. "Stop everything will be fine you will tell Gibbs and the Director that you need some time off and we will go shopping we will find a good school and I can teach you how to cook" Ziva once again placed her hand on Tony's but Tony pulled his hand away and instead pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Ziva I don't know what I would do without you" Ziva was slightly taken back but didn't resist.

"You're very welcome Tony. I think we should go explain to Gibbs before he gets too upset.

* * *

Tony explained everything to Gibbs and Jenny, with Ziva right by his side.

"What are you going to do Tony?" Gibbs asked

"I'm going to do the best father I can and I am going to be there for her"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if it was out of character.


End file.
